New Team Old Dreams Resurface
by ganthet2814
Summary: His old team died in front of him. Now he has a new team. how will this work out.
1. Chapter 1

It all went wrong. His team was in the second phase of the Chunin exams in Iwa. Everything was looking great. They had gotten all the scrolls they needed and were headed to the goal, when four Iwa teams jumped them. Iwa hated Konoha, that was a given. The fact that Naruto looked like the Fourth Hokage didn't help. His team fought with everything they had, but they were outnumbered. Hige Inuzuka was brought down trying to buy time for Naruto and Hima to escape. Domino his partner was standing in front of Hima and him, they were backed into a corner no way out. Hima had jumped in front of him and taken the last attack. He was holding her in his arms. Two white eyes looked up at him, a frail hand reaches up and touch his cheek. "I love you." she told him then his world went red.

Quickly setting up and his eyes snapped open. The nightmare had come to him again. It was close to time for him and Kakashi to get a new team. This year's class had promise. The two that were being added to his team as the new Team Seven showed the most if the Uchiha could get past his ego.

"You need to get over this kit." Kumara told him.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't watch them die." He replied back.

"Look not that I care or anything, but you need to move on. You hardly sleep and you are stuck in that moment." He flipped his legs over the side of the bed and got up and walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water and ignoring the demon in his head. A grey wolf with a black patch over her left eye, nozzled up to his leg giving him the support that his tenant didn't. He looked down.

"I miss them to Dom." He looked out the window, the sun was starting to rise. "Well better get the day started I guess." He started to go about his morning routine.

A few hours later.

Naruto was in the cemetery. Like his Sensei, he found this, his first destination before training or anything else. He put fresh flowers on the grave stones. He grew them himself. It was something he liked to do, besides they were her favorite. Two fresh sunflowers every morning. Domino laying at his feet. He had tried to give her back to the Inuzuka, but the wolf would just run away and would end up at his apartment everytime so Tsume just let him keep her. She was attached to him, the only member of her pack that was left besides Kakashi. A low bark brought him out of his head.

"Morning Koh." The Hyuga male walked up beside him.

"How are you doing Naruto, you've looked better." A small smile crept to his face

. "Ya, she would kick the crap out of me if she saw me now." Koh just looked down at the grave stone.

"She would do that to the both of us. Standing here like this." He paused.

"I see you still have the blade she gave you. You any good with it?" He asked. Naruto looked up at the man, petting Domino's head.

"Is that a challenge I hear Koh?" The older man sighed.

"I suppose it is, I am sure Lord Hiashi would love to see how much you have improved."

"Um. Excuse me." Came a small voice from behind causing them to turn around. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Hinata. How're you doing?" The lavender eyed girl smiled.

"I am fine. How are you?" Her smile seemed to fade into concern.

"I'm fine. A bit tired, but fine." Domino moved over to the young Hyuga and nodge her closer to the others. She reached down and petted her. Hima had been Koh's younger sister and one of the few people Hinata could call friend that were close to the main house of the Hyuga clan. Besides her father and younger Sister Hanabi, Koh and Hima helped Hinata along with the Hyuga style of fighting. She had also known of Hima's feelings for Naruto. It was something that they both shared. Each caring about him. Hinata though kept her feeling mostly hidden because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Hima. She had seen that happen in the Academy between Ino and Sakura. The competition for the attention of the Uchiha heir had driven a wedge between the two once great friends. Unfortunately now her way was clear, but she still felt guilty about it. Of course Domino realize that she cared for Naruto hence the nodgeing her closer to him. Of Course Koh knew about Hinata's love for Naruto as well. He wanted the boy to move on from the past and find happiness. His sister would have wanted that.

"Well, I had better get going. Kakashi sensei is waiting for me at training ground seven. Unless he is late again." Naruto bid them both goodbye and left. Koh looked at Hinata.

"Don't give up on him. He just needs more time is all." She looked down at the gravestone leaving a flower of her own. "I will try and make him happy Hima. I promise you." The prayer went out to her friend. And she knew it would make her friend happy.

An hour later. Naruto had sent a Shadow clone to pick up his new teammates. The clone walked the halls remembering all the good times and not so good time he had there. As he neared the door to the room that he himself had been in a year and half ago, studying under Iruka Umino. He waited outside of the room for the Chunin teacher to finish talking and then knocked. Sliding the door open he walked in.

Inside the classroom the newly minted genin looked at who had walked in. The blond haired nin was dressed in black cargo style pants, Orange t-shirt over mesh armor and a black vest that was similar to the one that Iruka ware. His headband and sandals pretty much the same as everyone else's. A Kodashi was stuck out over his right shoulder. It was guardless with a black and orange finish.

"Hey Naruto. Been awhile." Iruka said. "Hey Iruka sensei. Here to pick the two assigned to my team." Iruka nodded.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Go with Naruto. He will take you to your Jounin sensei. Sasuke was dress in a dark blue shirt, and white shorts. Sakura was wearing a red battle dress with white trim, and black tight fitting shorts. Of course Naruto knew the files on both of them.

"Hey Naruto. You still up for dinner later?" Iruka asked.

"I think the boss is looking forward to it. He will see you then." And with that they left. As they walked out of the Academy headed for the training grounds.

"Umm, hey Naruto what did you mean by the boss?" Sakura asked. Not turning around.

"I'm a shadow clone. The boss sent me to fetch you guys. He is training with Kakashi sensei right now." She was shocked.

"How do you have enough chakra for that. Isn't it a forbidden jutsu?" She asked.

"I see the file on you was right. Yes it is but I have an abnormal amount of chakra for a genin so it is not to much trouble for me. Besides I couldn't do the regular clone jutsu to save my life." She seemed taken back by this. Maybe he had a control issue.

"So to introduce myself. The names Naruto Uzumaki. I like gardening, ramen and training. My dislikes are people who think just because they have talent doesn't mean they have to work hard, and people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it is sealed in. My goal is to become Hokage and change the system we ninja live under, and no I won't tell my reasons for that."

As they entered the training grounds they saw the real Naruto dueling their Jounin sensei with live blades. The sounds of steel against steel rang through the training ground. They were not messing around. Well at least Naruto wasn't. A growl and a bark came from a tree a few feet away. There sat a grey wolf with black around one eye. The clone puffed away and they stopped and bowed to each other.

"Take it easy Dom. They're friends." Naruto told the wolf and she laid her head down not paying them much mind.

"So these are the new meat for the grinder huh?" Kakashi eyed them both. "Well I assume Naruto's clone told you about him. I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be your sensei. I like reading, training and my wife Rin. My dislikes are those that place the mission above their comrades, also those who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it is sealed in." Naruto continued.

"And that is Domino. She is also part of this team." Sakura looked over at the wolf.

"I thought the Inuzuka Clan were the only ones that used dogs or wolves?"

"They are. Domino used to belong to the Inuzuka Clan, but after her partner died she kind of adopted Naruto. You two are replacing Hige Inuzuka and Himawari Hyuga. They both died in the line of duty." Sakura noticed at the mention of the Hyuga girls name Naruto seemed to withdraw into himself. "Must have been close." She thought. Sasuke didn't seem to care much.

After they introduced themselves, they got down to business. They both spared Naruto while Kakashi watched. Sasuke was good with the Uchiha style known as the Interceptor Fist, but Naruto non style was a bit much for the Uchiha to deal with, cause Naruto added what is like about other styles into his own style. Sakura used the standard style that was taught at the Academy. She was as good as was to be expected of a fangirl that chased after boys more than worrying about training. Jutsus were what he had expected as well with Sasuke being the only one of the two to knew an elemental jutsu. As they finished up. Rin Hatake walked on to the training grounds carrying a basket with food and drinks for them.

"I see you guys are hard at it. This kind of takes me back to our days starting out Kakashi." Their mind went back to them training with Minato sensei and his wife Kushina and their teammate Obito.

"Ya, those were good times." Kakashi said. Kakashi called them over and told them to eat and drink something and cool off. Rin noticed that Naruto looked more tired than usual. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"The nightmares coming back again?" She asked him. He didn't respond, just looked away. His grip on the kodashi tightening.

"If you want talk about it, you know I am here for you." She added.

"I know. It is just hard to move past it. The new team started them up again." Unlike most, she understood him better. She was like him, a vessel for a tailed beast. She held the three tails.

"So how are things between you and.." She pointed at his stomach, were his seal was located.

"We talk now and then. He is still a bit indifferent towards me." He told her. She was like a protective aunt to him rather than a mother figure. Rin knew his mother and father well considering she was trained by Minato Namikaze his father.

"Well if you need to talk, you know where the house is." She told him, mussing his hair and getting up to check on the others.

After they had finished training and a couple of D-rank missions. Naruto found himself at the Hyuga compound. He and Koh were sparring. Live blades of course. The Kodachi was one of the things that the Hyuga prided themselves in. It was rare for someone to study alongside them. Naruto was one such person. Lord Hiashi had taken a liking to the young shinobi, mostly because of his being one of his fathers teammates.Most of the Elder didn't care for him, but they didn't care about anyone else other than themselves. The sound of steel on steel could be heard coming from the practice field of the main courtyard. Lord Hiashi was setting watching the match. Koh was one of the best swordsmen from the branch family. It was the reason he had been chosen as one Hinata and Hanabi's protectors. Hinata now was under the care of Kurenai her Jounin sensei. Hiashi noticed that Naruto looked exhausted. He decided to end the match before the boy got hurt. Standing and clapping his hands together, the two combatants stopped, bowed to each other and sheathed their swords. Hiashi motioned for Naruto to come over and set and rest. There was two canteens with cool water ready. After Naruto had drank some water to cool down.

"I noticed you seemed exhausted Naruto. Are you getting enough rest?" Naruto should have known that Hiashi of all people would notice this.

"The nightmares of that day have started returning." Hiashi understood. To see your comrades cut down when you could do nothing to stop it. There was also the matter of Himawari's confession that added to it.

"I see. Have you talked to anyone about it?" He asked.

"Just Rin and Kakashi sensei. I thought they had passed until we got the replacements today." Hiashi nodded.

"Well, I can see where that could cause a problem." Hiashi asked to see his kodashi. He unsheathed the blade looking it over. Naruto had taken good care of it. It was forged by the weaponsmith here in the compound. To have a blade like this was a true honor. Himawari really cared for him. About that time Hinata walked into the courtyard. She looked worn from training and missions. She reported to her father about how she did on her first day. She had been placed with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. They were a tracking team, and if trained well they would do that quite well.

"Good. Glad to hear you are doing well." He told her. She looked over at Naruto. Hiashi could tell see her feelings for the boy, but it would take time for him to heal.

"But she is willing to wait and help him heal if needed." He thought to himself about the talk him and Minato had when they found out they were both going to be fathers. That night was part of the reason they had both quit drinking. Naruto looked up at Hinata smiling at her.

"Yes. I think I would approve of this if he felt the same for her in return." He added to himself. Hiashi handed back his sword, and Naruto left after thanking them for the spar. He had to meet Iruka for dinner after all. Hiashi noticed his daughter watching him walk away.

"Give it time Hinata." He told her. It was the same advice that Koh had given her.

"So. How did things go with the Sasuke and Sakura?" Asked Iruka as they ate.

"Pretty good so far. Sakura needs to worry less about getting Sasuke's attention, and worry about her training." Naruto told him.

"Ya, Ino and her fought over him for the last few years. She is book smart but not being part of a clan, she needed to focus more." Naruto laughed.

"Plus he does care about her at all. He seems to be focused on revenge against his brother." Iurka shook his head in disappointment. Itachi had really left his little brothers world shattered. The boy should have not have been allowed to be a shinobi, but the Donzo and the two advisors had pushed for it and Lord Third gave into them.

"You look terrible. You sleeping well?" Iruka asked him.

"Not really. The Nightmares came back. Mostly cause of the new team an all." Naruto sighed.

"You are like the third person to ask that." He seemed a little annoyed. He feed some of meat he had on his plate to Domino.

"Sorry. I thought I had moved on a bit. I mean I wasn't ready to get that close to anyone yet. But I thought I moved on." He explained.

"It will take time. You have people willing to help, you should let them." Naruto knew all of this. He nodded as they finished their meals in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning from the Land of Wave.

It was supposed to be a simple C ranked escort mission. Take the bridge builder back to his home in Wave to finish his bridge and bring his impoverished nation the hope it needed. But given his luck he should've realize that is was a fouled up from the start. The guy that Tazuna was running from,Gato had hired an A ranked missing nin from the hidden Mist named Zabuza. He brought along with him his student Haku and the Demon Brothers. The Demon Brothers tried to ambush them on the way to Wave only to have the tables turned on them by Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke had frozen critical moment and almost got himself killed. Quick intervention from Naruto saved him. Of Course the arrogant Uchiha acted like he had everything under control. At that point the cat was out of the bag so to speak. Tazuna had begged them to continue the mission, so of course they did. Almost to the bridge builders home when Zabuza showed himself, and during the battle for one brief shining moment they worked as a team. They had freed Kakashi from the water prison jutsu that Zabuza had him in. Kakashi then did what he did best in taking on Zabuza, and he almost had him until a hunter nin from Kiri had finished the job, but it turned out that he was the student of the assassin. After they had gotten everyone to Tazuna's house and settled they started to plan for what would be the biggest battle yet. Needless to say things went ok and they won the day. It could have went better, but sometimes you take what you can get.

So all of this lead to where they are now. Reporting in to the old man and answering any questions he had. Naruto was walking out with Kakashi and Domino. "Why don't you come home with me. I am sure Rin is done at the hospital. You could get cleaned up and have some hot food. It has been at least 2 weeks since we have had a good meal." Kakashi told him. "I suppose. I think I still have some clean clothes sealed away." He patted the scroll on his back. Naruto like Kakashi used the sealing method for his gear. As they walked to Kakashi and Rin's house they ran into Hinata and her team. Kurenai talked with Kakashi while Naruto talked with Hinata and Kiba. "Ma's been asking about you and Dom. You might want to come over and let Hana check her over." Naruto nodded. "I will be over tomorrow. We just got back from a rough mission." Hinata seemed worried at this news. "Are you ok Naruto?" She asked. He smiled. His mission clothes were a bit torn and dirty from the road and battle. "You know me, I heal fast." It didn't seem to end her worrying. Kiba just shook his head. "How is your team working out? Sasuke was a full of himself in class. I can't imagine he would be much better now." Naruto sighed. "He is still full of himself, but he has his moments. Sakura is the one that needs the most work. She has nothing but basic academy training, and that is not great. Hopefully after the last mission she wises up and takes things more seriously." Kiba agreed. "Hopefully she will. Don't need a repeat of what happen to your last team. Agh!!" Kiba yelled as Hinata elbowed him in the ribs. He looked over at her. She had the look on her face that his sister had when he said something he shouldn't have. "Sorry." He told Naruto. "It's cool Kiba. And your right don't need a repeat of that." Domino rubbed up against his leg. He looked down and petted her head. Maybe things would work out for the better. Just have to wait and see. They bid goodbye to Team 8 and were on their way to a Hot meal and rest.

Later that night.

"We should move him in here with us." Rin told her husband as they were getting ready for bed. Rin had taken to sort of mothering Naruto. "We have the room. It's not like he has a ton in that tiny apartment of his." She added. Kakashi put his book down. "I have brought it up to him before. Hell I think Iruka wanted him to move in with him. From what I have seen he basically just sleeps there. He is either training himself into the ground or spending time at the Inuzuka compound or with the Hyugas." Naruto didn't spend a lot of time at his home. Too many memories there, and a lot of pain. Plus there was the nightmares that had returned. Rin had walked to the extra bedroom where Naruto was sleeping. He was tried and crashed early. He was tossing and turning with another nightmare playing out in his sleeping mind. She sat beside him and placed a gentle hand on his head. "Quite now. Those dreams can't hurt you." She told him. He calmed down. In his head he saw a beautiful redheaded women with eyes the color of storm clouds embrace him as a mother would. "Calm yourself little one. You have more to live for. Do not let the past rule your heart. For there are others that care for you more than you know."

The next morning.

The forms of a Naruto and Domino could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Lord Third could tell by the his movements that he was in a better mood than usual. "Just hope he isn't planning a prank." He thought to himself with a little chuckle. Naruto was in a way better mood. He slept well and had a good breakfast. He was also thinking over what Rin and Kakashi had asked him. Living with them might be better than that cramped apartment he had. Plus he could help Rin with the herb garden she had out back. He leapt off the last roof across from the main gate to the Inuzuka compound, grabbing a branch on the tree nearby to slow himself he flipped around and landed on his feet to only be tackled by Domino. "Ok! Ok!... Haha! I will be more careful next time." He told Dom. "Brat. I see you're in a better mood. It suits you." Tsume told him after coming into the courtyard to see what all the commotion was about. Naruto jumped to his feet after Domino let him up. "Ya, Rin and Kakashi-sensei let me stay with them last night. Two good meals and nights rest I guess is what I needed." He told her. "Supposed it was. Well let's get Dom to Hana, and you can help Kiba with kennel duty." Among the chores that Kiba had when he was at home, kennel duty was his least favorite. Naruto didn't really mind that much. He had spent a great deal of time there in the past.

"You've been giving her table scraps haven't you?" Hana asked him. He knew he wasn't supposed to. "Sometimes, maybe." He told her knowing he had gotten caught. "Well stop it." She told him. "Other then that she is fine. Heard about the total cock up your mission was." He went back to helping with things. "Ya. It was a mess. Lost someone that could have made a good friend. Seen how much of jerk the village's pet Uchiha can be. Hopefully he will realize the sun doesn't rise and set at his command, get Pinky the fangirl's head in the game and might have a solid team." He just sighed. "Well that is something to worry about tomorrow. Got to enjoy myself when I can cause it will be right back to the old grindstone tomorrow. " They talked more, finished what chores there was, had lunch. Some parts of his life weren't that bad. He made it back to his apartment to clean up and have dinner with Rin and Kakashi.

It was the next day and he had agreed to move in with Rin and Kakashi. It would be good to be around others, not living alone like he was. His team had gathered at Training ground seven. Kakashi had taken Sasuke over to one part to work with him and Naruto was working with Sakura on improving her skills. She had a good grasp on the basics and her chakra control was amazing, but she had low reserves and they need built up. Easiest way to do that, was to use it up so it can expand. Basically the leaf balancing exercise, Tree walking and Water walking. Naruto had gone through the basics, his control was good, he had the problem of more chakra then most Jounin, and some jutsu need a scalpel not a sledgehammer. Sakura was currently trying to catch her breath. "I hate you." She told him. "Ya, ya. Like I haven't heard that before." He retorted back. "You are getting better though. You have tree walking down and leaf one is coming along great. Water walking takes awhile for anyone." He tossed her a water bottle. "With your chakra control you could ask Rin to teach you Medical Ninjutsu or even learn some genjutsu. "You really think I could be a Med-nin?" She asked. "Ya. You have the control for it. Rin is good at it and I am sure she would at least show you the basics." He took a drink from his water bottle. For the most part the team was coming together. Kakashi wanted them to be in the next Chunin Exams, which Naruto wasn't thrilled about. He didn't want to lose another team like his last one.

After a month of training, the team seemed to be working better. It wasn't Naruto that was causing the problem. Sasuke's attitude was getting in the way. He wanted power and he didn't want to wait. This caused him and Naruto to but heads more than usual. Naruto was walking around the village by the hot springs. When he saw something that he hoped he won't see. The Toad Sage Jiraiya was doing his usual thing, peeping on women. Domino looked up at him and whined a little. "Ya. I know. I guess he will never learn." Naruto tossed a kunai with a special seal tag. Basically it was a fireworks tag used for pranks and distractions. It went off causing the Toad Sage to be seen. After a lot of screaming and a beating that would leave most in the hospital for a day or two, Naruto looked down at what was left of one of three Sannin. "You know for a legend you leave some to be desired Pervy Sage." He said while noging the man with his foot. Jiraiya jumps up and dusts himself off. "Hey kid. How's it going?" He asked with usual smirk on face. "Training, working on the stuff you sent me, trying to get my team in shape for the chunin exams next week." Jiraiya walking alongside him. "Is that a good idea. I mean after what happened last time." Naruto just sighed. "Ya, it might be, but I have to advance. Can't stay stuck in the past." They walked and talked until they reached Kakashi and Rin's place. They stepped inside, activating the privacy seals. "So, how are things going with.." He didn't need an explanation to know what he was talking about. "Fine. He is mostly indifferent, about it." Jiraiya was ok with that. There hadn't been any problems so far and that was good. Rin came in about then. She was surprised to see the Sannin, but that quickly turned. "So finally showed up. Your Godson has been through five kinds of hell since the last time you were here." "I know, I know. I keep tabs on him as much as the old man does. And thank you for being there for him when I couldn't." He did have people in the village that made sure he knew what was going on with his godson. "Well at least you are trying." She hung up her lab coat and went to make some tea. Jiraiya and Naruto talked for a bit then they went into his room so the sannin could check his sealing work.

The Chunin Exams: Second stage.

The first round of the exams went well. Sakura being the smart one, really didn't have to cheat to answer the questions. Naruto went with a trick that was inspired by Hinata's other team mate Shino. He created shadow clones and transformed them into bugs and used them to gather the info he needed. Of course Sasuke used his sharingan to get what he needed. Not that he would take help if it was given.

Now he was speeding through the trees in the Forest of Death. He had just fought the biggest snake he had ever seen. Using his kodachi, and channeling wind chakra into it and beheading it. Of course it took longer than he had planned. Now he needed to get back to his team. That snake was not natural, it had been a summons. There was only two people he knew of that had that contract. One was a loyal Konoha ninja and a good friend, the other was a rogue ninja named Orochimaru. If it was him that was bad news, really bad news. As he cleared the set of trees he found his team, and they were hip deep in trouble. "Dammit! They have been overcome by the KI he is using." He thought to himself. He looked to see how he could get them out the quickest. About that time Sasuke took out one scroll they had and was going to give up to make Orochimaru leave. Naruto acted quickly grabbing the scroll and landing on a branch on the other side of the battle field. "What happened Sasuke!? Where is the vaulted Uchiha pride you are always on about!?" Sasuke looked up. "You fool. I was trying to save us. If we gave up our scroll she would leave.!" The Grass Nin walked up with another giant snake. "My, my I thought my pet had taken care of you. I guess I underestimated you." She said with a smile that was full of malice. "You mean that over sized wallet. Sorry about that, I sent it back to where it came from." Naruto sealed the scroll away in his pouch. She sniffed the air. The smile on her face got bigger. "I see that fool of a teammate of mine has found someone to sign the Toad contact. You reek of them." She ripped her face off to reveal her true form. "I suppose you are going to interfere, just like your teacher?" The snake shot out, headed for Sakura. "Oh crap!" Naruto leaped into action he needed to stop the snake.

As the snake went after the after the pink haired girl, Orochimaru went after Sasuke. "Come Sasuke show me what you can do." As the fight raged on, Sasuke had started to hold is own against his attacker. Of course his opponent wasn't giving his all. He was testing Sasuke, and it was starting to piss him off. It would do him little good though. Naruto on the other hand was having a little better time, of course he had to draw on something to do that. When he stopped the snake he had scared Sakura given that his features had started to change, making him appear more animal like. He had landed on top of the snake running his kodachi through the top of it's head, pumping demonic chakra through it killing the snake and stopping it dead in its tracks. Catching his breath something slammed into him knocking him off the snake and sent flying into a tree. That something was Sasuke. He was followed by Orochimaru who lifted him up by his neck, the fingertips of his free hand started to glow. "Can't have you or the Fox interfering with my plans at the moment." With that he slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. "Five pronged seal!" The effect of the seal was immediate. Cutting off the demon's chakra and messing with his own natural chakra. The sannin tossed him aside like he was so much trash and turned his attention to his prize. "A Parting gift for the spar." His head moved like a snake striking and bit Sasuke's neck. When he was finished he moved away, no longer interested in them. "I hope you survive my little gift Sasuke. I look forward to seeing what you do next." With that he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Second round prelims.

Hinata had drawn Neji as her opponent. He was worried because of the bad blood between Neji and the main house. He blamed them for the death of his father, who replaced Lord Hiashi during the mess with the Hidden Cloud years back. So being the giant stuck up prick he was, Neji used every trick in the book to brow beat Hinata before the match even started. Then when Naruto helped her gain some of her confidence back, he basically beat her without mercy. So that lead to where he was now. Between the two keeping him from killing her. He had Hima's blade in his hand up against Neji's throat.

"How did you get that blade!?" The anger and venom in his voice was ever apparent.

"I kept it as reminder of her. Your still pissed she choose me over the fabled Hyuga prodege." Naruto sounded calm. That's what worried Kakashi. He knew he was fast, but he had showed a speed that he never had before.

"Why she choose a loser like you I will never know. You couldn't even save her from those Iwa nin." A smirk played across Neji's face until he felt the blade being pressed even harder than it was.

"I watched her die in my arms you ass. I watched them both die. They gave their lives to protect me, their teammate and friend. And I will be damned if I watch you kill Hinata! She had nothing to do with what happened."

Hinata could barely stand. She had taken a beating at the hands of the man she thought of as a brother. He had beaten her and wanted to kill her. Only Naruto's intervention had stopped him. He was standing there with Hima's kodachi against her attacker's throat. He protected her, saved her from dying at the hands of someone who blamed her for something she couldn't have stopped even if she had wanted to. Then she had heard the verbal jab Neji used to get under Naruto's skin. It had worked. She thought he might have killed Neji but he didn't. The barely contained rage Naruto had over what had happened that day was still there. After what had happened she couldn't blame him. He was still mourning the loss. Something had reopened the closed wound. Two more people appeared next to them, Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto. You stopped him, let's worry about Hinata now, the match is over." Naruto looked over at his sensei and then back to Neji. He lowered the kodachi and sheathed it.

"Next time we meet, we will settle it then." Naruto told him. He moved to check on Hinata when she coughed up some blood and collapsed to the floor. Naruto moved quickly and caught her before she hit. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Was this how he looked when held Hima." She looked up at Kurenai who quickly check on Hinata's vitals.

"Get the medics in here!" She yelled. Naruto looked at the Jonin sensei. Kakashi could read his eyes and face. It said. "Not again." He thought things were repeating from that day. He moved over to Naruto. As the medics came running in.

"Come on Naruto. The medics are here, let them take care of her." Naruto gently laid Hinata flat on the ground and stepped out of the way. He could hear her ragged breathing. She looked at him, her weak smile told him she was not going to leave him. As she was carried away. Neji just stood there with a smirk on his face. The malice those eyes held rekindled Naruto's anger. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder telling him things could be settled later.

The rest of the fights came and went. Naruto beat Kiba in their match. It was now time to pick the matches for the final round. They shook out like this. Sasuke vs. Gaara. Temari vs. Shikamaru vs. Dosu. Naruto vs. Neji. Shino vs. Kankuro. They all headed out back to the village to rest and then train for the upcoming matches. Kakashi was going to train Sasuke, being he was the only one in the village that had the sharingan other then the Uchiha himself. He also hoped that with the seal that Jiraiya had put in place on the curse seal that things would be different. Jiraiya had caught up to him.

"Hey kid. Seems like the second go around was the lucking one for you." Naruto looked up at him.

"Ya, they are alive at least. Just have to hope for the best, ya know." Jiraiya nodded.

"Well I will help you with your training. Got a couple of things that might help you out." He told his Godson. Naruto looked up at him. He was a lot of things, but he was the closest thing he had to family, besides Kakashi and Rin.

A few days later.

Night had fallen, in a hospital room a young girl's eyes floater open. She looks up at the ceiling, then around at her surroundings.

"About time you wake up. You had me worried" She heard coming from someone by the window. It was the voice of the person she had hoped would be there. A small smile came to her face.

"Sorry to worry you. I hope I haven't cause you to much trouble." He laughed.

"Not really. Well the almost dying part was a bit troublesome. But I knew you would make it through." The usually happy face turned sad as he looked down.

"I don't know if I could live through that again Hinata. It almost broke me the first time and I still have nightmares about what happened. I know you are strong, You have nothing to prove to me. I know I urged you on to fight Neji. Just please don't leave me." A single tear rolled down his cheek. Wide eyed she lay there staring at boy she loved had loved for a long time. The source of her strength.

"Naruto. I thank you for saving me. I understand you are still healing from what happened. But I am not going to leave you. I promise you I will become stronger and stay by your side." She told him. It was like an oath.

He leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. "I know you will Nata. I have faith that you will." He smiled at her. "Now, get some sleep. I will be here until Koh takes his shift in the morning." She smiled brightly and closed her eyes. The dream she had that night was of her and him happy together, family, him as Hokage and a world at peace.

Not all things went as planned. Naruto had beaten Neji and gave him a lot to think about. Then there was the attack by the Hidden Sound and Sand. He had faced down the Sands secret weapon and won. Gaara the jailer of the One tail, had ran a muck, but Naruto had bested him. The village was still being rebuilt. They had buried their dead, that included the Lord Third. He met his end at the hands of his former student at had wanted to destroy the village that he blamed for whatever ills had befallen him. The thing that had not gone to plan was the defection of Sasuke Uchiha. He left the village to gain power. His goals and ambitions where all he thought of. The battle between him and Naruto had almost killed the blond shinobi lying deathly still in the bed before her. His kodashi lay on a table next to him broken. Hima's lay across her lap. He had not used it in the battle. Kakashi and Rin had been in to check on him and set with him. His godfather Jiraiya as well. The only person that had not been by was his other teammate Sakura. The door behind her opened slowly. Activating her bloodline she closed her eyes and steady her breathing.

"Come in Sakura." Hinata told her. Her voice neutral.

The pink haired girl came in walked slowly into the room. "How is he doing?" She asked. Fear could be heard in her voice.

"Considering and inch over and he would be dead from what that bastard did to him. He is as he has been for the last few days, alive and healing." Anger was beginning to seep its way into her voice.

"I didn't think things would turn out this way. I just wanted him back, be together again. Not this." Sakura said looking at her teammate. IVs tubes running out of his arms to bags hanging on poles next to his bed. Lady Tsunade that he had helped bring back, had made sure that the only her, Shizuna, and Rin were allowed to tend to him. The nurses and doctors couldn't be trusted.

Hinata sorted a bit of a laugh. "You begged him to bring back that bastard, that doesn't care for you by the way. He gave his all for you and himself because of what happened to his last team, what happened to her." She looked down at the short sword lying across her lap. "His last team died in front of him. The person that I stepped aside to let her have him died in his arms. Hima my friend, his friend. She wanted to be more, but by the time she told him it was too late. This blade is hers, she was one of my protectors. Koh's younger sister." The anger was now very evident in her voice. "You sent him out there and he almost died not knowing someone else loves and cares for him! Me! I could have lost him because of you and the bastard Uchiha!" She was now on her feet. Her Byakugan bazing. Sakura felt very small.

"Hinata. This is not what I wanted. I figured Naruto could bring him back. I didn't think they would be facing what they did. I didn't know." She pleaded.

"Sakura, Susake left to join an S ranked miss nin. That same missing nin almost destroyed our village. What did you think was going to happen!" Her voice was getting louder. Which was drawing attention.

"I am the one that ordered him to bring Sasuke back Genin Hyuga." Tsunade said standing in the doorway. Rin and Kakashi were standing behind her.

"I know." Hinata was not happy with the new Hokage as well.

"Kakashi, why don't you walk Sakura home. I think she has some stuff to think over." Kakashi nodded looking over to his wife who nodded.

After Sakura and Kakashi had left. "So Genin Hyuga. You are very protective of Naruto here?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata nodded. She was calming herself. Tsunade looked over at the reason she was back in the village. She check over the IVs and started another healing session.

"Have a bit of a soft spot for the brat myself. He is the reason I came back here. I didn't have much of choice for ninja to send on that mission. Lucky the backup I arranged showed up when it did." The Hokage told her. "Rin here is among his allies. I understand her and Kakashi have taken him in." She finished the healing him more. "This of course has some upset, they see him as a weapon and nothing more. Some wish he was dead. From what I have seen though he is making head way, changing hearts and minds." She looked down at Naruto. He was starting to stir. "Well looks like he has decided to be among the living again." She smiled at him and moved out of the way to allow the other two to come closer and see him.

Hinata stared at the person she loved the most, tears in her eyes. She was holding Hima's Kodashi. Rin looked at him happily. She was the closest thing he had to a mother figure in his life. She figured between her and Hinata they would have him back in shape before long.

"Hey. No tears now. Granny and Rin will have me good as new in no time." He weakly told her. She just smiled and nodded.

"Hinata don't you have something you want to tell him?" Rin asked. The young genin looked down gathering her strength, holding on to Hima's kodashi. She looked him in the eyes. He could see her feelings in her eyes.

"I love you." She told him. His hand came up to her cheek . She leaned into his hand, her eyes closed, reveling in what she was feeling. His thumb wiped away the tears that were falling.

"I know." He told her.


End file.
